I Never Planned on Us
by Forever the girl on fire
Summary: Finnick and Katniss never planned on each other, but when Katniss is the sole victor of the 74th hunger games and needs someone to help her get through it, she finds a handsome sea green victor waiting in the wings for this opportunity. My first fanfic and I hope you like it!
1. Prologue: I never planned

**Finnick POV**

_Prologue:_

"I volunteer as tribute!" Those four simple words changed my heart and my view on life forever. I was blind up until then, I wasn't really seeing what it meant to love. I mean really truly love someone, up to the point where you'd say, be, or do anything for them, even if it meant sacrificing your own life. This act of unconditional love for another person opened my eyes because up until that day I had only been surrounded by the gaudy, grotesque version of what people in the Capitol considered love.

The only thing is I never planned on this happening. I was perfectly content with the life I was living, well content isn't the right word, more like at ease. Sure I wasn't happy with having to sleep with countless Capitol socialites, but my life had taken on a monotone pattern and I had gotten used to my playboy lifestyle. I was sure I would live the rest of my life the same way, never truly living just doing what I had to do to survive, but of course that plan changed. My whole life now changed all because of one teenage girl. I never planned on her volunteering; I never planned on me wanting her to win at all costs. I never planned on her victory affecting me the way it did. Most of all I never planned on falling in love with the one and only Katniss Everdeen.


	2. Chapter 1: Safe and Sound

**A/N: Hi everyone! I'm kinda new to this whole fanfcition thing so kinda bear with me on this story. It's probably gonna start off a little slow, but I know where I want to go with it, so it will pick up speed in the next couple chapters. So i hope you can stick with me and hopefully enjoy the story! **

**I don't own the hunger games or any of it's characters, even though I wished I did :)**

**So with out further ado**

Chapter 1- Safe and Sound

Katniss POV

*BOOM*

The canon roars throughout the arena signaling Cato's death and my victory.

I stand in disbelief finally registering that both, Peeta and I will be returning to District 12.

"Peeta we're going home, Back to my mom, Prim, and your family!"

No sooner had I spoken, when Claudius Templesmith's voice rang out in the arena, " attention tributes the earlier rule change has been revoked, only one tribute may win. Good lukc and may the odds be ever in your favor." The static from the speaker fizzles out and we are left in a deathly silence.

Peeta and I stand staring at each other in shock, this can't be happening! Then again the rule change sounded too good to be true, and when something sounds to perfect, then it normally isn't. I can't believe I could be this stupid not to see this coming. The Capitol was never going to change the rules, they've been the same for 73 years, and I was naïve to believe two lovers, from district 12 of all places, would change that! This move was just the Capitol's sick, twisted way of making the games more entertaining, giving us hope, then tearing right out of our grasps!

Well I'm tired of it, and in Peeta's words,_I refuse to be just another piece in their games_! I come up with a brilliant plan that hopefully will put the odds in our favor. I grapple around for the nightlock berries in pocket that I picked up after Foxface's death. I knew these would come in handy. I separate the berries equally and hand half to Peeta and the other half to me.

"Katniss, what are you doing?!"Peeta whispers in a pained voice

Why should they have a victor after the stunt they pulled! Let's see how President Snow will react to this one!

"Peeta just trust me, please!"

" Katniss, they have to have their victor!"

"No they don't! You just have to trust me." I say giving him a pleading look.

Peeta just nods his head solemnly, so I begin my countdown…

"One"

Peeta grabs my spare hand and begins rubbing his thumb in circles on the top of my hand.

"Two"

I bring my eyes up to meet Peeta's beautiful, comforting, azure eyes. I see tears spilling out from his eyes, and soon feel wet drops rolling down my face. He grabs the end of my braid, and right before I say three, Peeta knocks the berries out of my hand.

I gape at him in horror, "Katniss they have to have a victor and it's going to be you! I love you so much!" he says calmly right before he stuffs his share of the nightlock down his throat.

"NO PEETA, NO!" I screech in a voice that cannot possibly be my own.

I see Peeta drop to the ground , and the cannon once again booms throughout the desolate arena. I throw my anguished body over Peeta's limp form. "Oh Peeta, I'm sorry that I didn't save you!" My body begins the wrack with sobs as I hold Peeta's lifeless body in my arms. I am filled with despair at the fact that I never truly got to work out my feelings for Peeta. I don't think I loved him just yet, but I was beginning to! All I know is that I did have strong feelings towards him. I'm just sorry I never got to tell him that.

I barely here the trumpets blare in the arena because I'm too busy thinking about my boy with the bread. The boy who saved my life so many times and I couldn't even manage to save him once. My hope, my dandelion was blown away helplessly into the wind taking my soul with it.

I'm drawn out of my thoughts when I hear Claudius Templesmith's voice announce that I am the victor of the 74th hunger games. The capitol must be going crazy right now! The treasured Girl On Fire is victorious, but the only thing is I don't feel like I'm on fire anymore. It seems that when Peeta died all my fire was extinguished with him.

I'm still on the ground holding Peeta's spiritless form when the hovercrafts come to pick us up, in the process separating us forever. I refuse to let Peeta go until I am forced to. Well that moment comes sooner than expected when I am frozen in a current and lifted up to the hovercraft.

I am pulled into the hovercraft by a pair of strong muscular arms. I look up into a pair of beautiful sea green eyes, and just for a moment, but only a moment, I am drawn out of my misery. That moment was as fleeting, as all good things are, as I remember my situation. I draw my gaze away from the man and direct my eyes directly at Haymitch.

He looks at me with his fiery grey Seam eyes. I notice they are puffy and bloodshot, so I assume he had the same reaction to Peeta as I did. I sprint over and latch on to him, holding on for dear life because I cannot deal with anyone else I care about being taken away from me.

I look up over Haymitch's shoulder to see the man with with green eyes looking at me with pity and a woman with short black hair scowling at me. This immediately rubs me the wrong way, and I can't help but wonder why they're even here.

Through my tears I manage to scowl back and snap at Haymitch, "who are these people? Why are they even here right now?"

"Sweetheart this is Finnick Odair and Johanna Mason victors of the 65th and 71th hunger games."

"I don't even care they shouldn't be here."

Then Johanna spits out, "You're luck he's even here, Finnick and I practically had to drag him out of the victors lounge!"

I shoot a glare at her through my tears, which probably doesn't look very intimidating, but I don't really care at this point. I start to sob uncontrollably again, but then my sadness turns to anger. I'm not angry at the Haymitch or Finnick, or even Johanna for that matter. I'm furious at the Capitol for putting us all through this!

I begin to lash out and start screaming, "We we're supposed to go home! We're supposed to be happy and be together!" I feel a sharp pinch in my back and everything starts to go fuzzy. I feel myself slipping into darkness, but I am caught my Haymitch right before I hit the ground. I manage to stutter out I'm…Sorry…Peeta..before falling into unconsciousness.

**thank you for reading, Finnick POV tomorrow**

**~forever the girl on fire**


	3. Chapter 2: I'm Worse

**A/N: Sorry it took a couple days to update, I was really busy with softball this weekend. After this chapter i'm going to start putting Katniss and Finnick POV in the same chapter. I'm pretty sure I know where I'm going to go with this story but if anyone has any ideas, I open for them because I want everyone to enjoy this story. Well anyways here's chapter 2, enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games or any of the characters, they belong to the wonderful Suzanne Collins**

Chapter 2: I'm Worse

(Finnick POV)

The entire Victor's lounge is deathly quiet while we all watch in anticipation. It's down to the final three tributes, Cato, Peeta, and _my_ Katniss. Wait did I just call her my Katniss? I've actually caught myself saying that a lot, which surprises me because I'm not the possessive type. She's just not like any other girl I've met before, she's not like those shallow girls that fawn over me just because I'm _Finnick Odair_.

I've actually never been in this kind of situation before, where I'm the one chasing after girl. I guess I just find myself attracted to her confidence and her ability to play the games on her own terms. I only wish I could've been that brave during my games. Instead I fell into the Capitol's trap, and allowed them to turn me into some playboy figure, which disgusts me more than I can say.

I'm drawn out of my thoughts by Johanna flicking my head, " Hey fishboy, district two's a goner. It looks like are two lovebirds are going to be victors this year." She says in an exasperated tone.

Johanna didn't really buy the whole the star crossed lovers from district 12 act, she thought it was just a way for them to get sponsors. I don't truly know where Katniss stands with Peeta, it's obvious the boy's feelings for her, but I don't think she has completely figured hers yet. I feel that with time she could love him, she's just not there yet. Some part of me hopes that she won't fall for him, so maybe at least I could have a chance. A guy can hope right?

I shoot my head up just in time to see Katniss shoot Cato in the head out of mercy, and his cannon go off. Of course we all believe this means they will be co-victors, hunger games first, so we all offer Haymitch our congratulations on accomplishing this feat.

He's wearing a proud look on his face, and he very well should be considering these are his first victors since he began mentoring 25 years ago. That look soon drops to a look of anguish when we hear Claudius announcing that the rule change was revoked. No one knows what do to, so we all just remain staring at the screen with astonishment.

The whole rule change begins to replay in my head. Of course the capitol would do this! Anything for entertainment, right! Playing with children's lives isn't enough for them! They have to tear away everything good until nothing remains.

The entire lounge remains staring at the screen anxiously to see what the two teenagers will do. Katniss and Peeta stare at each other in shock, probably because they're whole world came crashing down on them. Katniss's shock turns to anger, and no one expects what happens next.

Katniss grabs out a handful of nightlock and divides it between her and Peeta.

Many of the other victors give confused looks until I say, "double suicide"

Most look shocked, while a few give short gasps. Never has this been attempted, or even thought of in the 74 years of the games. In this one act there is more rebellion than the Capitol has ever seen. Sure the people in the capitol will believe it is an act of love, and to some respect it is, but us victors and people in the district will know there is something more.

I hear Haymitch start screaming at the screen," Dammit sweetheart put the berries away ! Boy talk some sense into her like I know ya can!"

Of course they can't hear him and continue on their death mission. Katniss is about to say three, when Peeta stuffs the nightlock into his mouth. Just as Peeta's body limply falls to the ground, so does Haymitch. He begins sobbing and screaming about how he promised her and how this wasn't supposed to happen.

Just when I thought my heart couldn't break anymore, I watch what is unfolding on the screen. Katniss is crying over Peeta's dead body, which causes me to start crying. I don't even remember the last time I cried was. It kills me to see the girl I care about in so much pain. I force myself to look away and glance my eyes around the room.

There is not a dry eye in the house; even Johanna has tears in her eyes. I make eye contact with her, and we both know we need to be strong for Haymitch right now. I quickly wipe away my tears and walk over to Haymitch.

Johanna and I help Haymitch to his feet," Come on Hay, you gotta go pick up Katniss. You have to be strong for her right now, she'll need you." I say calmly.

"Yeah you're right," Haymicth says gruffly while rubbing the tears from his eyes, "Odair! Mason! Come with me.. just for extra support ya' know."

As much as I know Haymitch hates to admit he needs to stay strong for Katniss right now, and Johanna and I being there will definitely help him. I agree immediately, while Johann is a bit reluctant before I shoot her a strong glare until she agrees. We board the hovercraft and are at the arena within fifteen minutes.

After about ten minutes of Katniss refusing to leave Peeta, the hovercraft forcibly puts a current around her, which freezes her into place and brings her up to the hovercraft. I see her struggling to enter the hovercraft, so I rush over to her to help her weak body inside.

As soon as I touch her hand a bolt of energy shoots through my body, it's nothing like I've ever felt before. I've touched countless capitol women, but none of their fake, gaudy touches ever evoked a spark in me as much as this simple touch did.

I see her fiery grey eyes bearing into my soul for just a second, with a look of comfort and safety, then they return to a steely charcoal glare. She quickly looks over my shoulder, and then bolts over to Haymitch, hugging him so tightly he nearly falls over. Just like that the moment we shared was over, but it gave me hope when I saw that look in her eyes. Maybe..just maybe.. she'll look to me a source of comfort to her in this difficult time.

I walk over to the corner where Johanna is standing, so we can try and give the two distict 12 victors their space. "Fishboy you've got it bad, and for the damn girl on fire yet!", Johanna says sardonically. I blush a deep crimson because I know she is right. You see Johanna and I can read each like books, we always know what's up with the other before we can notice it ourselves.

Just as I'm about to reply I hear Haymitch introduce us, I give a cocky smile while Johanna gifts a cold hard stare towards Katniss. Katniss simply replies that she doesn't care and that we shouldn't even be there. Before Haymitch can say anything, Johanna yells about how we're the only reason Haymitch even made it on to the hovercraft, so Katniss should be grateful.

Katniss shoots us a glare as I throw Johanna over my back and place her in the farthest corner away from Katniss. As much as I love Johanna she doesn't always know when the right time to say things is or when it's the right time to just shut up.

I walk back over to Haymitch and Katniss to find Katniss violently yelling about the how the Capitol ruined everything. She starts to sob and angrily storm around the room, until a peacekeeper shoots her in the back with a sedative.

I catch her right before she drops to the ground. I gather her in my arms and faintly make out her saying she is sorry to Peeta, before he hazy grey eyes roll back in her head.

I sit with this warrior of a girl in my arms, gently stroking her dark brown hair. When we arrive at the capitol hospital, I hesitantly hand her over and watch as she disappears into a sterile white room.

I see Haymitch sitting with a flask in the waiting room, so I decide to go sit and wait with him. He looks up and gruffly says, " She truly doesn't know the effect she has on people."

"What?" I ask confusedly until I understand what her means ,"yeah she really doesn't" I half-heartedly laugh.

Haymitch just chuckles,"You're almost as bad as lover boy was."

I gently shake my head," No, I'm much worse." I say as I think about how the girl on fire has already begun to tremendously effect my life.

**A/N: Chapter three will begin to get more into the Katniss /Finnick relationship, so I think it will become better from there. Thanks for reading !**

**~Forever the girl on fire**


End file.
